


My World Begins

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: A small Cywhirlgate drabble about the 3 of them chilling together
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	My World Begins

It was moments like these, that made Whirl wonder. A specific thing? No. Multiple. Maybe he was deserving, maybe not. Everything had changed, and that was fine. His life... Well, it was better than anything before, despite everything. It was different in a pretty good way. 

His single optic was closed, part of his head leaning against Tailgate's forehead in a gesture of a rare gentleness that may or may not get less rare each day. He felt his own claw in an awkward but gentle hold in Cyclonus' sharper fingers. 

"This is nice." Spoke Tailgate just above a whisper, leaning his head more towards Whirl's in an act of a mouthless kiss. Cyclonus let out a content vent in agreement. 

"'S cramped." Whirl mumbled, despite liking it this way. Just the three of them. 

"Agreed." Cyclonus spoke finally with a smile in his voice and a smile on his face. A soft, gentle one. One that knew it had what so many wanted through these stars alone. 

"Cramped can be good." As Tailgate leaned his head away from Whirl's as he whispered, happy and content with what he had gotten, Whirl considered something. Maybe, just maybe, his world started with only him, but either truly began or ended with two others. He couldn't tell exactly.

His past self would be _pissed_. 


End file.
